Time of our youth
by Tsukoyamei Uchiha
Summary: Ino never knew you could make friends through the streets, none the less find love. Settings are at the school, streets the characters roam, and their 'houses'/bars.
1. In the streets

Ino stared at her child with joy as she went on out to her car, leaving her and her husband alone with each other for another day as she had her crazy fun.

Her husband walked up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder before leaning in and kissing her. "Remember when we used to be like that at that age?" Ino nodded and laughed, "Our friends were crazy and we had a lot of misadventures that ended up getting us to this place now."

The rest of the people in the house came up to them too; Sasuke had a smirk on his face, "How we met was the crazy part Suigetsu and Ino"

Ino turned red "Yeah, that was certainly an interesting time, I remember it just like this…."

* * *

Ino grappled with Sakura on the streets till they both chased each other into an alleyway. Sakura threw the first punch and hit Ino in the gut, knocking the breath out of her, Ino struggled to stand up. "You stupid bitch, why do you always have to get in my way? I was here first, stay away from me and my business!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and sent a punch flying towards Sakura and connected with Sakura's face.

Sakura slammed into the wall behind them and the blonde panted in the cold, fixing her purple scarf and black coat while the pink haired female was down. Ino stood straight over her, staring hard at her with a grim look on her face, "I can't believe that I once called you my friend, you're nothing but annoying forehead!"

She then turned and started to walk away when a trash can lid was thrown at her back, hitting her hard "What the hell?!" "You thought we were done Ino-pig? You should check better to see when someone is really down for the count!"

Sakura grabbed the empty trash can and started to lift it when Ino grabbed the lid as a shield, "Shannaro!" Ino lifted the lid when the trash can was coming at her and warded it off while the shield became messed up from the impact. Suddenly they heard sirens and Ino dropped the lid and Sakura and her rushed to a hiding spot.

Sakura glared at Ino "This isn't over Ino" "You've got that right Sakura, these are my streets, I sell here, not you!" Their forehead touched as they glared at each other with looks that would kill anyone that would see them before they turned away from each other with a "HMMPH!"

"Well I didn't want to sell on your crummy street anyway!" Sakura then started to cry and snow started to fall "Sakura…" Ino looked at her sympathetically "Then why were you here anyway you fool?" Sakura shook her head and ran off; disappearing quickly and she started to walk away too.

She ran to her meeting spot, she had a new buyer today and needed to be there so as not to anger them. Everything ridded on her work, without it she would be at a loss money wise and be living out on the streets that Sakura and her selled on. She would have no room to go back to, and wouldn't be going to school either; she needed that since it was what was going to get her to stop being a dealer.

She had no parents and no siblings either, she relied on Sakura who was just like her being around since they paid for a single place together with their money.

They had recently had a fallout too, it was over Sasuke and Sakura had taken it too far during their fight last week. She had almost told Sasuke about what Ino did for a living since she had no family. She gritted her teeth and finally came to the meeting spot and stood there, waiting for whomever it was that was coming.

A half an hour passed and she was really starting to get cold even with her really thick clothes meant to keep out the cold. She was about to give up on this one when suddenly a trio of girls were walking towards her. They were begging for her to crack a joke regarding their hair since it was a blonde, a redhead and a black haired girl. She noted that the blonde and dark haired females were considerably taller than the redhead.

"I thought it was only one for the night?" the redhead then nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head "Sorry, I didn't know my way around and asked my two friends, they said that this was the rumored hot spot."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, it seemed that she would have to change spots again if this was getting too far known so as to keep herself under the radar and stay safe, away from the cops notice.  
She looked at her nervously and reached into her pocket "How much do you want?"

"The whole bag..." the redhead looked at her with a smirk before pulling out glasses and putting them on, they made her look really dorky, she looked better without them. She watched her buyer pull out a giant wad of cash and count it, "Keep the change, you look like you need it if you're in this game."

Ino pulled out the whole bag of the pills she was asked for ahead of time and looked at her with worry "Are you sure you're going to be okay with that amount?" The redhead nodded "Yes, this usually lasts me around a month or two, and I have these two to watch over me, they keep me in check and have saved my life many times" The redhead looked so self-assured by this and so at home with the two girls behind her who had been silent the whole time. "Oh, and consider me a valued customer now, my name is Karin Uzumaki, remember that name for you will hear from me again" She stared into her red eyes that matched her hair and couldn't help but feel assured on her word when suddenly they turned and left too.

Everyone seemed to leave apparently with no real proper goodbye. It made her feel even more alone than she already was… She pulled out all of her drugs for a double check to make sure that everything was still there and noticed that there was something missing and she started to freak out. She then remembered that it came out during her fight with Sakura and she ran back to where the fight happened.

She was out of breath when she ended up getting there and got on her hands and knees, looking around for her bag of her highest paying drug. All the others were like dirt compared to it, she really had to find it or she would be eternally screwed.

She saw the corner of a small bag peeking out from the layer of snow that was beginning to coat everything and grabbed it with the speed of a striking snake. She stood up and was dusting herself off when suddenly someone was on top of her and she was back on the ground again, she got a face full of snow and groaned.

The next thing she knew and there was something cold and sharp against her skin and she froze "Yo! Purple lady, what do you think you're doing here on my streets at night?" The male voice said, a voice that would have made her melt because of how hot it sounded if it weren't for the current situation that she was in. "I was just getting something really valuable of mine back was all, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone ran these streets at night."

Her body still remained unmoving since the guy had landed on top of her; she would probably wake up with bruised in the morning… She then felt his warm breath on her neck and she blushed "Nobody but drug dealers and gangs come in the alleyways. So tell me purple lady, why on earth are you here? You aren't part of an rival gang trying to scope my area out are you? If you are I can't let you go without showing them what happens when they do that…"

He laughed "So you better hope that that pretty little blonde head of yours that you aren't one of them" Her blood turned cold, "I-I'm not! I've never been a part of a gang, I'm just a dealer I swear!" she shivered and showed off the bag she was holding in her hand.

She felt whatever was against her neck disappear and with that she sighed in relief, though he was still sitting on top of her.

"A seller huh? Usually you guys are gone by the time I come out with my gang, well except for this annoying pink haired female, she liked to stay out late, annoys the hell out of Ameyuri like no other." "Sakura? I never knew she was going around at night…Hey! Are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" She huffed and heard him laugh before the weight was off of her and she felt a hand reach out and grab her hand, pulling her up. It was his hand it seemed and she looked up at him, not getting much insight at first since it was so dark and hard to make out definition and details. He was tall and had this lankish look to him, he had a blue coat on and his eyes were purple and his hair was white like the snow and went past his face. He was carrying a rather thick sword that was almost as big as he was.


	2. Left alone

Her eyes widened at the size of his blade "How the hell do you carry that thing around?" He shrugged "Why the hell does it matter to you blondie? You're lucky I just don't take you out right now because of my good mood, I wouldn't change it though if you know what's good for you."

"I should probably walk you home so nobody else does what I almost did to you, I'd hate for that pretty little head of yours to be cut off" He let go of her hand and she just stared at him "Hey, don't look at me like that, I know you can take care of yourself in that department, you don't need me woman."

With that he started to walk away and she had to scamper to keep up with him. "So tell me, where do you even live?" "In an apartment, the ones that are next to the big fountain" the snow was starting to come down a little harder than it was before and she shivered, blurting out "It's so cold!" before she could stop herself. He stopped and since she was looking down at the ground she bumped into him with an "Oomph" when she was rebounded backwards.

He turned his head to look at her before closing his eyes and blushing slightly with a slightly pouty look on his face. "Come here you idiot, forget your place, we'll just go to my place instead, it's faster and you'll get warmer faster." He held his arm out, waiting for her to get next to him so she would be slightly warmer from his body heat. She hurried up and rushed over to be by his side and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her right smack up against him.

He didn't look at her and they walk on ahead "Stop being so weird about this, I'm only doing this because you're cold you idiot" He turned a little red in the cheeks and soon they were standing in front of a building. "Here we are, this is my place"

She looked up at the building and saw how big it was "Y-You live there?!" he nodded curtly and pulled out a key "Yeah I do, but it's pretty crowded in there since a lot of others live here too."

"Crowded?" "Yeah, my older brother used to live here when he was alive, he housed all the members of the gang here in his house, he was killed by the gang in the other town during a fight and I took over his position as the gang leader. His body tensed as he talked more and more before his eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry…" "Don't be, it's not like you or any member of your family killed him."

She looked at him questioningly and the tears dried on his face "No, at least I don't think so, all my family is dead and I've never been anywhere near a gang until recently, much less in action."

He opened the door and they walked inside where it felt so nice and warm. Both of them felt each other relax before the door was closed and a girl just a bit smaller than Suigetsu came running in from another room.

She was wearing a dark forest green v-neck and sweats. Her redish brown hair was really long too, going past her back, and she was running with two swords in her hand. Ino hid behind Suigetsu "I'll kill you if you try anything stupid!" were her words before she gasped and looked at Suigetsu and she grinned, dropping her weapons and flung herself at him. "You're home Suigetsu! How was your time out there in the cold?"

He gave a half grin and hugged her back "It went well Ameyuri, and I uh, brought someone home for the night so they wouldn't freeze or get chopped in half like what I was about to do to her."

Ameyuri let go of him and he stepped aside. She looked at the new girl that Suigetsu brought home with him and scrutinized her, leaning forward as she checked the blonde out. She walked around her and even poked her in the cheek "Tell me girl, you better be darn thankful that Suigetsu is letting you stay here, or I'd eat you alive for ever stepping foot in here. It's too bad, something tells me you would have made a nice prey too, just watch out for the other members, they aren't as nice as Suigetsu and I"

She then flashed a sinister grin from ear to ear that gave off a really creepy effect with everyone of her back teeth looking razor sharp. Her eyes widened at a realization, they were just like Suigetsu's teeth and it made her wander about it. "Oi, I need you to tell everyone to back off of our guest here, tell them that I brought her in Ameyuri, especially Kushimaru since he has the hardest time when to comes to these things."

"Just for you Suigetsu-kun~!" she spoke in that strange singsongy tone for an instant before it returned to normal "Anything for Mangetsu's little brother." She turned and walked away, picking up her blades as she left and she disappeared without a sound.

"What's up with her, she seems completely loyal to you" He chuckled "That's Ameyuri for you, she packs quite a punch, but she's loyal to me because of my older brother. You see, the two were together and recently engaged before he was pushing up daisies; the poor thing is only a few months older than I am and the two were obviously meant for each other. She hasn't found another guy since him and I have a feeling that she won't ever meet a guy that catches her interest like he managed to do. She's been with us for as long as I can remember, she's a lot like you, she had no family. My parents were friends with her family though so when they were gone, they took her in and she's stayed since then. Ameyuri is practically my sister and would cut through fifty people for me just for Mangetsu, like he would have wanted it."

Ino looked at him with a crestfallen look on her face "That's so sad, has everyone in this house lived a life like the two of you?" "I wouldn't know, I never asked them, we are really close to each other, but we don't ask, each one has the choice of telling anyone anything they want to."

He looked at her with a serious look "That's what makes us so close, our trust in each other and us keeping a hands off approach to what each one of us tells another. Now come on, remove those layers before we eat, you'd look stupid if you didn't"

She suddenly looked at his apparel and saw all his heavier clothing meant for the cold laying on the floor haphazardly strewn around him. His arms were naked and she finally saw how he carried around that huge blade of his. His arms were compact with muscles, not like a body builders or anything overly showy like that, but so much so that it was no doubt that he could lift her above his head without even putting a whole lot of effort into it.

Ino stared at him aghast with wide eyes and he was thrown off by his expression "What the heck are you staring at lady, don't you know that it's rude to stare?" She hastily busied herself by removing her ear muffs, and the scarf and coat before removing her shoes. "Ha! Now that's better …uh, wow, can't believe I haven't gotten your name out of you and yet you know mine. So tell me, what is it purple lady?" "My name is Ino" "You mean as in the boar?!" at this exclamation he laughed loudly and wasn't stopping.

She was afraid of this, especially since it was the typical reaction to her name at first meet, well except for Sakura that is, she didn't laugh. It certainly didn't excuse her using it as an insult now though whenever they fought with each other. She glared at him as she was filling with rage, though what she could do against him she had no clue, she was just in that certain state of mine where she didn't give a damn.

"SHUT UP! I don't have to hear you make fun of me just like everyone else!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and started to wail at him wildly. Most punches connected with his chest and stomach and hardly seemed to affect him, almost like he was like water and she wasn't punching anything that could be damaged by her efforts. "What is wrong with you woman?! I mean damn, so damn touchy about something so simple like your name."

"My name is the only thing I treasure you jerk, it's the only thing I still have from my parents, you of all people should know how this feels!" She then ran on the spot up the stairs and when coming to the next floor, she ran even more before she was caught between two blades. One was aimed at her gut and the other at her spine as she stood there frozen midstep on the third floor.


	3. Refusal to admit the obvious

She felt the blades pressing against her, but not so that they would pierce through her, she looked at the guy in front of her that hovered over her; she guessed that he must have been six foot three inches or something like that. He was so tall, and like a twig too, she took in a shallow breath and the blade was making her start to hurt from the action.

"I love how they always think that they can get through so easily without any repercussions!" the man behind her said and the one in front of her formed a twisted smile on his lips. "Yo, you're just proving stereotypes right here girl, you dumb blonde" he then gave a sinister laugh and leaned forward to get closer to her face. "You're giving us a treat here; it's been so long since we've cut anyone and killed them in this house for just busting in here when the boss is away!"

"But I'm not!" "Sure you aren't, that's what they all say when at the end of our blades!" He pulled back his weapon past his shoulder before starting to push it forwards towards her. Her eyes widened, "I'm not an-!" she was suddenly pushed out of the way "-She's not an intruder, I brought her here myself..."

She looked up and saw Suigetsu there standing above her with the really tall guy's thin blade in him. He was starting to bleed and he grimaced from the pain "Damn Kushimaru, never one to listen as always, it seems that Ameyuri didn't find you two soon enough." He smiled through it and the blades retracted "Suigetsu! Why the hell did you do that for this nobody?" Kushimaru inquired as he grabbed Suigetsu by the scruff of his shirt and held him up off the ground.

"It's because you two idiots would have cut her in half with no second thought if it weren't for me taking her place. I knew you would stop for me, it wasn't completely perfect since I am bleeding, but the plan went pretty well since it's only a tiny cut."

Suigetsu then spat in his face and Kushimaru dropped him and wiped his face off with his sleeve "You bastard…" the two started to walk away before stopping and turning their heads to look at her. "Watch your step girl, just because I let you go this time because of Suigetsu doesn't mean I'll do it again if I find you in a situation like this again…" The two continued on their way when Kushimaru was done talking, their footsteps barely heard before they were gone in the next second.

"Suigetsu!" she fretted over him after putting his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and had a neutral look on his face "Ino…I'm fine, the blade was only in me two inches deep, believe me, I felt it there."

She shook her head wildly "No, you need help, I'll help you! At least let me wrap and clean it you fool so at the very least it doesn't get infected." She heard him sigh in defeat "Fine, but only this once, and make it quick too, dinner is waiting for us and I'm really hungry." He frowned and they stood up with the help of the other and walked down the hallway to the end room. When he opened the door while holding his bleeding wound, she looked into the space and saw a giant bedroom.

Her eyes glazed over when looking at it and her jaw slackened "Welcome to my room, now stop gawking and if you're going to help me, then help me!"

He looked at her with zero tolerance and she squirmed under that look "Okay, okay!" they walked past the bedroom with the king sized bed and into the bathroom. Suigetsu took off his shirt and laid down on the tiled floor, staring up at her with those purple eyes. Again she was seeing just how strong he was, not just in his mentality, but by his physic. As she rummaged through the cabinets looking for the stuff she wanted to make his pain easier to bear than the tough act that he was putting on.

She grabbed the gauze and wrapping and pulled out peroxide and one of those big cotton balls. She bent over him and went to work, as her hands moved, she thought about him. His six pack… before she knew it she was done and she was just gawking at him with a silly look on her face. "Oi.. OI INO!" She jolted out of her internal thoughts and looked at his face and not his stomach/chest.

She turned red and shook her head wildly, he grinned at her, a grin that was more of a smirk than a grin. "You, you're totally into me aren't you? I knew I'm good looking, but please contain yourself lady" He busted out laughing and winced. "N-No, it's not like that at all! And you idiot, stop or you're going to make it bleed again!" with that she punched him in the face. Hitting him on his cheek and making the area red "Coming from the girl that just wails on me at the most inconvenient moments"

He rubbed his cheek and looked at her warily "I'm sorry Suigetsu, but it's part of your fault too for both times, you still haven't apologized to me for making fun of me down stairs." "Right, I'm sorry Ino for making fun of your name and saying that you had a thing for me a second ago."

She looked into his earnest eyes and the two of them leaned in closer before she heard the door slam open and the two of them kissed each other out of surprise "Suigetsu! Everyone else is waiting for you downstairs to eat!" He pulled away from her and out of the kiss they just shared and sat up before standing up and lifting her up with him with barely any trouble even with his injury.

He looked away from Ameyuri with a slight blush coloring his face "Got it Ameyuri, we were just…we were just dressing up a wound is all!" Ameyuri smirked "Could have fooled me, all I saw was you kissing her~!" she teased. His hand then covered his face "Oh god, it was your fault too!" Ameyuri only proceeded to grin ear to ear as Ino's entire face was red.

She noticed that her hair got in her face, and she remembered that Suigetsu had accidentally pulled her ponytail holder out so her hair was free. Ameyuri went up to her and pushed the hair out of her face except for the bang covering the right side of her face.

Ameyuri grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out of the bathroom "Apparently you two can't be left alone, so I'll be making sure you get down there to the dining room!"

They were both pulled ahead of her and she nudged them ahead "The more that you make the others wait, the angrier they will be." "Alright, alright, stop it, you're annoying me" Suigetsu walked on ahead, leaving them behind with his long stride that Ameyuri and Ino had to skip a few steps to keep him in sight.

"Is this how he normally is?" Ino looked at Ameyuri for a response and she got quiet beside her as Ameyuri looked pensive. The brunette nodded "Yes, recently anyway, he was only like this once every blue moon before Mangetsu and Zabuza were killed. Now he's like that ninety percent of the time, it's good I guess for him being the leader now and having to control all those guys who are unruly as heck. I miss the old Suigetsu though, he was more of a joker and not so serious like he is now" Ameyuri looked like she was remembering the past with reverence.

She turned to look at Ino "I saw the old him with you, something about you brings out who he used to be. I'm jealous that I couldn't do that for my friend, I think he really likes you, the man has had many women home before, but none have brought out the side of him you have."

"No way, the guy's a total jerk, he doesn't like me and I don't like him!" she stuck her chin out when they made it to the opening to the dining room.

She caught Suigetsu staring at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head away, ignoring him and Suigetsu got a pissed off look on his face "Come here you idiot and sit next to me." Ino walked over and sat down next to him, both weren't looking at each other directly when Suigetsu pointed at her. "Okay guys, I have to tell all of you to not touch my guest for the night. Ino is off limits and if I find her with any injury, I will pay you back equally for her pain" he huffed "That's it."

With that they ate the food, and Suigetsu was stuffing his face with yogurt with no regard while she calmly at her Vegetable Lo Mein. Good lord he as so disgusting in his table manners, and his manners in general, vulgar, he was vulgar. Her eyebrows knit together as she worked on her food and Ameyuri looked at her with a smirk since her plate was empty. "Are you really still eating there Ino?" she chuckled and Ino frowned, putting a big portion of the food into her mouth to where it was full and that made Ameyuri laugh even harder.

When she finished chewing and swallowed her food, Suigetsu reached for her hand under the table and wrote a message in her palm. 'Hurry up and go to my bedroom' his hand disappeared and he got up with all of his dirty dishes behind Ameyuri and she followed suit. A meek guy was left with dishes duty and groaned audibly before the two of them walked up the stairs all the way to the third floor.

"So what did you want Suigetsu?" she was no longer negative and it seemed that he no longer was either, would it always be like this when it was just the two of them?

"To tell you that you'll be sleeping in my room" "No!" "You have no other choice, I can't trust you with the other people here and Ameyuri refuses to share a bed with anyone since she likes her space." "You've got to be kidding me!" her fingers entwined in her hair and Suigetsu looked at her queerly "Why are you making a bigger deal about this then it has to be?"

"A girl and a guy just don't sleep together when they don't know each other that well, what if you do things to me?!" Suigetsu shook his head and stripped out of his pants to where he was only in his boxers without a care in the world while her head was spinning.

She was freaking out, she was freaking out badly. A shirt was thrown at her face and she pulled it off of her "Put that on, since you have no clothes to sleep in and Ameyuri is being nice and letting you borrow her clothes for tomorrow since you have to go to school, now change because I want to go to sleep." She resigned herself to the bathroom while muttering obscenities at him.

She changed shirts and removed her pants, the shirt was so big on her, it almost went to her knees. She came back out all flustered and thought to herself 'This must be how Hinata feels whenever she sees Naruto.'

She saw that he was already in bed and she climbed into it. "So uh, how did you luck out and get this room?" "It was my brother's and Ameyuri's too, but then I got the rights to it after him since I am technically king of this castle now and Ameyuri got my old bedroom." "Oh, I guess sleeping in this big bed was why Ameyuri has space issues since it's so big."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow "I guess" with that he was out, she hadn't even turned the lights off yet, what the heck was wrong with him?!

She reached for the lights and turned them off before closing her own eyes and trying to sleep when suddenly she felt his hand on her breast "You bastard!" she yelled and slapped awake. "What the hell was that for Ino?" "Y-You pervert! You just groped me in your sleep!" "You've got to be kidding me, like anyone would want to touch you."

At this she raised her fist and hit him again "Bastard!" "Idiot…"

They turned away from each other so only their backs were facing each other and they closed their eyes again. A few minutes later she felt arms wrap around her and a body pressed against her. Feeling something hard, she was blushing furiously and raising her fist as she was readying to punch him again, she heard his soft breaths that only came from someone sleeping and dropped her first. "Just this once" she whispered "I'll let it slide just this once…" then she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. No Permission

Disclaimer: To be honest, I didn't plan on including the shower scene, it just came out while I was writing this chapter, be warned, it's graphic guys!

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't feel his body pressed up against her and she turned over. He was not there in bed with her and the place gave off an eerie feeling of loneliness since it felt empty and she was hearing no other sounds besides herself. It was certainly interesting because she thought he was going to be here when she woke up.

She sat up and climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom, removing her clothes and getting into the shower. The hot water ran over her and woke her up, she thought of how he was in his sleep and blushed. She felt revulsion and a feeling in her chest that swelled whenever she thought about it. "Damn him, damn him to hell, Sasuke, I like Sasuke not him!" her fist pounded against the tiled wall surrounding her. "I've tried so hard to get Sasuke, I'm not going to fall so easily for another man, especially with a man like that! A guy that is the opposite type of man that Sasuke is. Sticking around Suigetsu and falling for him would be bad, he's a gang leader and being around him might kill me like it did to Mangetsu and whoever the heck this Zabuza guy is!"

She started to cry "To end up like that, dying so unexpectedly so young, I don't want to share that same fate by being underneath Suigetsu's arm!" With that she bent down and clutched her head as the water hit her back. She then heard a footstep and her eyes widened and she screamed, backing up against the wall "What the hell are you doing in here you bastard?!"

His eyes were wide as he gawked at her. He turned red and turned his head away "I didn't hear the water running, sorry, the guys were being incredibly loud since they are brawling right out there." "I thought you were all gone, and that on top of that, that I locked that door!" She heard a very loud thud and yelling, causing her to finally really look at him and see that he was naked and screamed again. As she got up from her being curled up, she covered herself with her arms "Why are you naked already?!" "I didn't know you were in here till I had removed my clothes you idiot!"

He huffed "Luckily the steam is a great cover for the both of us" he grinned "But I can still see a lot of you, while it might be nice, you aren't that great in the looks department Ino."

She turned red with fury "I could say the exact same thing to you; I bet that you aren't even that big!" She couldn't see that area because of the steam and she stood up with her arm still covering her chest since she was done with the shower "You can have it, it's free for you now." She pushed the glass door open and stepped out with a towel that she wrapped around her.

His arm came out and barred her from going anywhere, she looked at the sly, flirtatious grin on his face "Saying that, I have you right here and right now for whatever I want, you have to pay for the stay somehow Ino." She looked at him with fright "N-No!" "Come on, let's have some fun, it will be harmless, or I could just kick you out right here and right now."

Her eyes widened even farther "I take that as a yes" his purple eyes gained a light to them "Spin around and bend over Ino" his grin got even bigger. She stood there for a bit and he sighed and spun her around himself. He then pushed her down on the floor and she landed awkwardly on the cold, hard floor. When she corrected herself and was about to get back up, he pushed up her towel and she gasped and squirmed when she felt him in her. It hurt so much, he was tight in her and her eyes started to water "Do you still think I am small? This is obviously your first time getting anal, I can tell." He thrust himself into her slow and gentle at first, but got faster and rougher as it progressed and she was stretched and more used to it. It was still painful though, she didn't know it would hurt this bad, he went in dry and that was what made it hurt the most besides him being right about her being new to this, she no guy even groped her yet, much less this.

The next second she spoke too soon as he ripped the towel off of her and grabbed her breasts as he fucked her. She gasped when he squeezed them and moaned. Hearing and feeling her made him hard, he became tighter in her, forcing her to stretch even more than he already had. Her face was red from what he was putting her through by being so rough with heron her first time. He couldn't help it though, he had been holding back his feelings for this girl that he pretty much forced to be under him, and he at least wanted this for himself on the off chance that he would never see her again after this. He would be surprised if he did see her again after this, denying it was the best thing for him so he would get used to her not being around. He pumped into her as he felt his body climaxing and he came, both of them relaxed and Ino looked so defeated under him.

She wasn't looking at him anymore; she probably didn't want to look at him anymore for what he had just done to her. He had violated her, she was no longer as innocent as the girl she was in the shower, and he hung his head "You can go now if you want, you're free to leave Ino" "Don't say it! Don't say my name you bastard!" she yelled at the top of her lungs at him before grabbing the towel she had used and rewrapping it around her and turning to him and kneeing him in between the legs. The tears overflowed finally and she rushed out the door, leaving him curled up in a ball in immense pain.

Ino threw on the clothes laid out for her and grabbed her clothes from yesterday. She left the damp towel on the floor and ran out; passing the guys that were still messing around with each other and Ameyuri watched her suspiciously from her spot among the guys as Ino left and was eventually out of the house. Ameyuri turned and rushed to the Suigetsu's room and went where Suigetsu was and leaned over him, helping him up as Ino was running with tears running down her cheeks in the streets as she went to the direction of her school. "What happened Suigetsu?!" He shuddered "I-It was my fault; I thought I would never see her again and I had her have sex with me with a threat, I just wanted her, I've never felt this before with anyone, and she kneed me and left. I let her go and she'll hate me forever…"

She walked into the classroom and sat down in her usual place, Sasuke, Sasuko, Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura were all there, and so was her newest customer. She didn't look at them, didn't say anything to anyone of them, all she could think about was the pain she felt both physically and emotionally. She wasn't paying attention to anyone and suddenly Sakura was right there in her face "Oi Ino, where the fuck were you last night? I waited for you, staying up past the time I would have fallen asleep normally if you were there. I hoped you would have come home in the middle of the night, but when I woke up you were still missing, if you didn't make it here, I was about to call a missing persons report."

She shook her head "I'm glad you decided to wait, I was fine" Sakura raised an eyebrow "You sure? You sure don't look it, you look like you're in pain Ino" "It's fine Sakura, believe me." She looked up from her desk to Sakura "I don't want to talk about it anyway; the one that took me in was a total ass, I never want to see them again."

"Okay then, just know that I am here, hopefully you'll be able to tell me someday…" Sakura smiled and turned away to look at the door, waiting for the teacher. Sakura's face looked surprised "Huh, new students it seems" she heard Sasuko speak then after Sakura "I think that the white haired guy is hot" the girl laughed and Naruko looked at the person with jealousy.

It was no secret that Naruko had a crush on Sasuko among everyone in the class but Sasuko herself who was so oblivious to it. She looked up finally and fell back in her chair out of surprise and overall feeling screwed over by this. She never wanted to see the guy again and here he was! Why did her life suck so bad?! She groaned as she pulled herself back up, it was because of that jerk that just sitting down hurt like hell. "That fucker…" she whispered and gripped her desk hard, ready to lift it up and throw it at him at moment's notice no matter the consequences.

He looked at her and he looked freaked out when he saw her and she glared at him, telling him to stay away with her eyes.

If he didn't get it, she'd have to talk to him about it to get her point across for him to stay the hell away from her. He had brought his two body guards with him, the two were Ameyuri and Kushimaru and they walked behind Suigetsu when he went to his seat.

The day passed by them and soon they were out of school. Her friends were around her "Ino, Ino! We should go see a movie today or hang out in the park" she looked at Naruko once she was done and shook her head with a weak smile on her face. "I'm sorry guys, I just don't feel like it right now, I just want to go to my room, study and then spend the rest of the time in bed."

"We should probably walk you and Sakura home then since it's just you two and you guys have a ways to go to your home." Sasuke shook his head "Okay Sasuke-kun" Sakura flirted with him so obviously, but he acted like it didn't happen. "Okay, let's go guys" they started walking but were shortly stopped by Suigetsu, Ameyuri, and Kushimaru standing there.

"Get the heck out of our way, we have to get home you know!" Naruto spoke loudly like his usual self with his fist clenched and Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder and Naruto relaxed. "I only want to talk to Ino for a bit, it won't take long."

Finally she would get to talk to him and tell him to never get near her again. She nodded "It's okay guys, stay here and I'll be back soon" the two of them walked off to a place where the others could see them, but not hear them.

"What the fuck are you doing here Suigetsu, haven't you screwed me over enough by now?" "I didn't come here for that, I want to tell you that I am sorry, I thought I'd never see you again and-" "And what?! You thought it was okay to make me have sex with you like that because you thought you would never see me again? Bastard! Why would you ever think that it was okay? Didn't watching Mangetsu and Ameyuri help you with showing you how it was done? Or was their relationship a bad model to go off of and that's why you did what you did?"

"Mangetsu's and Ameyuri's relationship was ideal, but none of mine have been, I just wanted you, you are different for me, and I really like you. I've never felt like this before for another woman, I know it's been only two days since we've met, but I just don't know anymore." She stared at him for a moment before hugging him suddenly "Huh?" "You stupid bastard, we are definitely going to go slow, get to know each other first before anything happens. What happened this morning is not going to happen again, not for a long time if it lasts that long." Suigetsu hugged her back and looked at ease and she broke free from the hug "Goodbye Suigetsu, I'm going home now right after this" "Right after what?" she then punched him again and walked away, joining up with her friends and walking home with them.


	5. An eye for an eye

She woke up from a dream where she was beating the crap out of him to show him just how angry she was for what he did to her. Her ass had hurt the whole day, and it was still sore now "Bastard, thinking he could get away with just forcing me into sex like that, and I couldn't do anything about it while it was happening either." She started to cry "He's too strong for me, I'm just a girl and he's more fit than Sasuke or Naruto are, I had no choice in the matter, I thought he would back off if I didn't do anything but he forced me down, and I still don't know whether I hate him or like him." He was already in her before she could even attempt to escape, she was too slow…

She groaned and got out of bed, going through her morning routine, glad that she didn't have to worry about anyone coming in making her have sex with them. She decided to wear her hair down today; she didn't feel like putting it into the usual ponytail she would wear constantly.

She put on a long sleeved black t-shirt and blue jeans and woke up Sakura and ate with her, and then brushing her teeth while Sakura was in the shower. This was how their mornings usually went for the both of them, after yesterday; she could handle this time and revel in it. It was peaceful, and she enjoyed her peace, the most she could handle was dealing, and there was little action in that besides having to be secretive about it. She didn't want to tell Sakura that she was leaving; she got on her motorcycle and drove off.

As she went by through the streets, she smiled at the feel of the wind hitting her and running through her hair, it was all the exhilaration that she needed in her life, things like this that wouldn't harm her in the least.

She saw a bunch of guys gathered ahead of her and she revved it, telling them to get out of the way and they moved aside but one of them tossed a glass bottle in front of her vehicle and it shattered on impact, sending shards of glass everywhere and she couldn't dodge the glass at her speed and she needed to turn the corner to get to school. She tried to turn slowly to make sure that she didn't flip over or anything like that. A giant shard of glass skidded over her way and she gasped before it and the other glass around it punctured her front wheel, causing it to blow and for her to be thrown forward.

Ino landed on glass and had it dig into her as she skidded along the ground and came to a stop. She was a bloody mess, she could feel her own blood coming out of her as the footsteps got closer and closer. 'Weak, I am so weak that I can't even defend myself, what do they plan to do to me? This is planned, or they wouldn't have known what to do, or for that matter that someone like me would be here.'

Her eyes were glazed over from the pain of the glass that was protruding from her limbs, "Unlucky, I must be unlucky for my life to have turned out this way" she mumbled to herself as she was yanked upwards slightly by her long, thick hair. She looked up at the man that held her in his grip; she had a glazed look on her face as he dragged her along to his buddies.

He showed her off to the other guys, "Look at this girl, a woman that looks this good even when battered and bloody like this, no wonder that white haired brat was all over her from what we saw, she is a beauty for sure, and our boss will be happy for getting her for a hostage" and they laughed like a bunch of idiots at this. The one holding her grabbed her chest and she groaned, her arms felt like lead, if only they were so a hit from her would effect this guy whose touch revolted her beyond belief.

She just wanted his hands off of her, but she knew that that would not happen, she wouldn't get saved, no one to trust that would appear for her and whisk her away to a safer place.

He kissed her on the lips before the sound of an engine filled her ears and she heard a shout and a guy scream and then she dropped to the ground at such a way that something felt wrong when her right side of her head rebounded off the ground and felt pain in that eye that was always covered by her hair till that moment. "Ino!" She felt hands on her, they weren't like the ones that were on her a while ago before she hit the ground, it felt like whoever owned the pair cared about her "Are you okay Ino?"

She moaned when the person lifted her up to cleaner spot and set her down on her back. Her blurred vision started to focus and she slowly shook her head as she started to make out who it was and she gasped, coughing on blood that eventually covered her lips. "Suigetsu you bastard" she gave a small, joking smile "You're late…" she drew in a ragged breath and more blood poured out from her mouth and formed at her chin. She saw what had happened to the man that had held her and touched her wrongly like he had; he was literally cut in half, dead.

The dead guy's buddies lifted up their guns and Suigetsu lifted up his huge blade that looked like it could withstand bullets hitting it. "Stop, I can't believe you idiots came here" "B-boss!" they put their guns away, but Suigetsu kept his sword where it was." He hovered over her, guarding her with his body from the other guys, and especially the one that looked like a male version of her, and he was glaring at him "It's you!" he shouted at the other guy.

She reached for him and touched his arm "Help, I need help, please, my eye it feels…strange, just like my insides right now" her hand dropped from his arm and Suigetsu put his sword away on his back.

He picked her up and held her in his arms and walked over to his motorcycle when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder as to stop him, but he shook it off with a look in his eyes that made her tremble with fear at the sight of it. "Get the fuck off me and don't touch me with your filthy red hands, I've got to take her to a hospital because of your stupid lackeys!" he growled at him those words in a furious voice "I won't let it happen again, not like last time by your work!"

She felt him hold her tighter and more protectively and cried out from the pain and the frightening look in his eyes disappeared when he heard her and relaxed his grip on her "I'm so sorry for putting you through this Ino." He set her butt down on his motorcycle's seat and held her up with one hand and took the shards of glass from her body with his other hand. When he had rid her body of the glass, he looked at the eye she talked about and it was swollen shut with a bleeding gash above her eyebrow that made her look like she was crying blood from that eye.

"Ino…" "Stop talking you fool and get me to the hospital if you're really so worried about me" she looked at him hard with her one eye after mimicking his words to an extent that he said to her when he had been stabbed by Kushimaru's blade.

He nodded and picked her back up again and was about to start walking since riding on his motorcycle without the promise of her being able to hold onto him the whole time he would be driving the it. "Hey, if you had let me finish, I was going to offer a ride to the hospital!" "How do I know you aren't going to try anything?" "Would you rather take a chance and save her or take the long way by walking the whole way and have her die from blood loss before you can step into the hospital?" Suigetsu glared at him silently as he pondered over the possibilities that might happen and nodded.

"Take us to the hospital you fucker" the blonde male seemed relieved and directed Suigetsu to his car. Suigetsu stopped though and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed someone, they were on speaker phone "Suigetsu, what is it?" "Ameyuri, I need you and Chojuro to come to the point before we turn for the new school we're going to and pick up mine and Ino's motorcycles before someone else takes them for money." "I'm on it Suigetsu, we're both leaving now as we talk" she barely heard the sound of a car turning on and then the phone went silent on the other end.

Suigetsu walked to the car and set her in the back and went in with her. He set her in his lap and held her close to him, she closed her good eye when she felt his warmth and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in a bed and Suigetsu and the other guy were still there, both were looking at her, she had no clue why the other guy was still here. She raised her arm and saw all the stitches in it and her eyes widened, but for some reason, she couldn't see through her hair like she usually was able to. She looked frantically at the doctor in the room with them "What's wrong with me, my right eye…"

"I'm sorry, Ino is it?" she nodded "Ino, your right eye is gone, you won't be able to see out of it ever again, it happened one of the times you hit the ground, I'm amazed how you did it without messing up your teeth." He was interrupted as a nurse came in with some papers and he busied reading them. When he finally looked up from the papers, he stared at the other guy, and then me "Well…at least you've found another family member Miss Ino, Deidara here is your older brother"

Simultaneously she and Suigetsu's eyes widened and they wore the same flabbergasted expression on their faces. Suigetsu's face flashed quickly with anger and he got up and left the room "Where are you going?" she called after him "Why do you care about the Hozuki brat like that?" "He-he saved me twice now, that's why I care, just enough to balance out all the other stuff he has done to me." She touched the right side of her face and felt more stitches above her eye and it felt slightly swollen still "I know my eye was covered for the longest time and vision was minimal like that, but it feels weird without it, knowing I can never see out of it again."

Suigetsu came back into the room looking relatively calm and she wondered what he did, she looked at him and noticed something off about him before it hit her. "Your-!" "Shhh Ino, it's not here right now, Ameyuri picked it up while you were asleep, and you were out for a while" the doctor coughed and looked at her "Well, you're ready to go if you want to, your body is certainly strong enough for you to leave here."

Suigetsu looked at her and clasped her hand and she pulled it away from his hands with a look of disgust "No Suigetsu, I thank you for saving me, but I still don't trust you, you shattered it just like the thug did with the glass bottle, it's going to take a lot to piece it back together again." She looked up at Deidara "And I want to get to know my older brother, I've just met him now and want to spend time with him, time that was lost."

Suigetsu then leaned in and whispered in her ear "A warning though, you're going off with the guy that killed my brother and my teacher, and even sent guys to go and fetch you for a hostage to use against me, watch your back." He pulled back and stood up "Okay Ino, if you ever want your motorcycle again, it will be waiting in my garage right next to mine, goodbye for now, see you later." He walked out of the room and he didn't come back in, leaving her staring after him as her brother started to think of something…

* * *

Notes: Antagonist alert! LOL, jk, but for Deidara's look, his bang is still covering his left side of the face, but his hair isn't long at all, it's short in the back.

I hope I am not disappointing you guys with the story and that I am not taking thing too quickly or that I scared some of you with the last chapter with the shower scene...


	6. Invitiation

She looked at the outside of the place from inside the car "Why does it seem that everyone I know but Sakura has a big house and money?"

"What's that?" he inquired as his head swiveled around to face her as he turned off the car and looked at her with the two eyes that matched the color of her good eye. When she turned to look at him, for some reason she saw someone different, his hair was longer and his clothes were different than what they were right now. The next second it was gone when her blind eye was covered and she shook her head, extremely weirded out by this she opened up the door and took a step out.

The second that she was out, she collapsed on the ground and pulled herself up with the help of the car door that was still open "Ino!" Deidara rushed over to her and put her arm around his shoulder. "Seems you aren't at a hundred percent yet, but the fact that you are here and that we can catch up is what is worth it to me." She smiled and nodded "Yeah!" they started walking towards the house when he shut the car door "That's the whole reason I am here after all."

When they were at the door, she was the one that opened it and she walked in as her legs were beginning to feel more stable. He let go of her when they were inside and he shed his coat and took her coat when she took it off herself. Deidara grabbed her hand "This way Ino, I want you to meet the two people closest to me that live here as well." He took her to a place in the house that was very much like a living room from what she had seen from Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata with their parents' houses. There was a flat screen tv on a stand in front of a long couch and a few chairs and a love seat. Two people occupied two of the furniture. One was a redheaded male stretched out on the couch and a blue haired woman on a couch, both looked passed out and extremely beautiful to look at.

Though the one with blue hair had more looks then the redhead. Deidara let go of her hand "Sasori" he called and waited with her as they stood there with him waiting on Sasori to wake up. Deidara quickly looked pissed "Sasori!" Sasori groaned but didn't open his eyes "I was awake the whole time you fool, I just hoped that you would leave me alone to go back to sleep if I pretended to be asleep. You're so bothersome" his eyes opened finally and he looked at her "Who is this that you brought into our home? Konan, wake up, we have a guest apparently…"

The woman Sasori called Konan turned her head towards them and slowly opened her eyes and dropped something that clanged against the ground loudly, she looked down at it and saw that it was a hand gun. She hid behind Deidara immediately afterwards and he stepped the side "Don't worry Ino, Konan's just our guardian angel that's a precaution in case anyone tries anyone tries to get in here easily, she's been told to shoot even me if she has to bring down the person."

Sasori sat up sleepily and yawned before stretching "Luckily it hasn't come to that yet, my toy hasn't been harmed so far." Sasori looked at Deidara with narrowed eyes "Do you intend to tell me who she is, or just keep switching the subject like you just have?" She swore that she could see a vein showing just how annoyed the guy was getting with Deidara.

"Ino, her name is Ino, this is my little sister" "Little sister huh? I never thought I'd see the day since when I found you with my parents that took you in, you were in a real sad state" Sasori stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his chin, kissing Deidara so easily. Her older brother looked so surprised and Konan interrupted it by speaking for the first time since she had arrived. "I'm going to start dinner, Sasori, do you have anything in mind you are craving?" Sasori shook his head, "Whatever, I really don't care; make whatever you feel like Konan." Konan nodded "Alright" she left without a sound, like her feet never touched the ground to make a sound.

"Whatever, I need a bath right now since it has been awhile since I was in the hospital sleeping." Her hair was starting to feel limp and she just didn't feel all that clean "I'll show you were it is" Deidara started walking ahead of her and she followed after him. She climbed the steps to the second floor, keeping her hand on the railing the whole way up. Deidara pointed to a door on the left right in the front of the hallway, "That room right there in the bathroom." "Thank you brother" she opened the door and went into the room, closing the door behind her and stripping out of her clothes before running the hot water for a bath.

She heard that Deidara was still out there on the other side of the door, and she huffed when she stepped into the tub and slid down. "You know, uh, I could help you if you needed it" she could almost sense her brother freaking out at the prospect of it and not being too keen on the idea himself. She shook her head "Do not worry about me Deidara, I'm only blind in one eye, an eye that I rarely use anyway, and for something as simple as a bath, I don't need you." She wouldn't allow anyone to touch her in a situation like this ever again; the incident had made her too wary of others and what they might try to do to her. She knew she sounded like a broken record, even to herself, but what had happened just left a hole in her. She wondered what her friends were doing right about now. She hoped that they were having fun and weren't worrying about her.

She sank into the water even farther till everything below her neck was swallowed in water. The heat just felt so good and always calmed her down. The second that she fully relaxed, her phone started to go off. All she could think was what the heck, why was her phone even still functioning after her being beat up in the street. She dried her hands off with the towel hanging above her and pushed her bangs behind her ears before hitting the 'okay' button to accept the call.

She put it up to her ear to hear the start of Hinata's frantic stuttering and she laughed nervously "Hinata, just spit it out, I'm your friend, you can tell me." "I-it's just…is it true that why you missed school for the rest of this week was because a gang put you into the hospital?"

"Yes…it'd be a lie if I said that what you've been told is nothing but a rumor, but it's true." "Are you okay?" Hinata sounded like she was about to have a panic attack on the other side and she sighed. "Calm down Hinata, Yeah! I'm fine, I've healed enough to where I'm out of the hospital now, and I'm even at a nicer place than where Sakura and I live~!"

She grinned and twisted her torso to face the right side of the room and laid her chin on the side while dangling her free arm out of the tub. She watched the drops of water form and fall off of her fingers as Hinata talked "I-it's not that Hozuki guy I-is it?!" She shook her head "No, no, no, not him, I found out I have a brother, I've found my long lost brother and I'm at his place now" she smiled and she felt Hinata calm down over the phone with the relaxed sigh she heard on the other end.

"Oh! That's good Ino, S-Suigetsu-kun scares me, I befriended his friend Ameyuri and I-I don't get why she is so close to him since they don't seem compatible." "He is strange, but Ameyuri and him are more a like then you think, especially since they've known each other for a long time and Ameyuri and Suigetsu's older brother dated for a long time up to his death."

She heard Hinata gasp just like she expected out of the shy girl, she was too caring and innocent for her own good. "Ameyuri didn't tell me that, but with us only hanging out with each other for two weeks, so I guess that would be weird if she had told me that." She felt like there was something else on Hinata's mind that she wanted to say but didn't know how too with the silence that was coming from the other side of the line.

Her arm hanging over the tub was starting to fall asleep and she moved it, flexing the hand and moving the fingers around to wake it up, even if only a little. "I-it's just that Ameyuri has been helping me even more with my shyness a-and stopping the stutter-" "Oh yeah! I've noticed it too just from this conversation, you seem more confident because of it."

"Y-yeah, but Sasuke and Naruto are throwing a joint party this Friday since their parents will be out of town for the weekend as a joint getaway. I had Naruko invite Ameyuri formally, they both told me it would be a good way to get close to Naruto, but I don't know how to do it…" Ino grinned "It's easy Hinata, you just have to be calm around him and try to control that blushing and stuttering of yours, desperation isn't appealing in the slightest." "T-that's what Ameyuri said, and I want her to go to be moral support but Ameyuri said she wouldn't go without Suigetsu, something about how they had to stick together…"

"Those two have been around each other for a long time, their loyalty is tight and binding, and Suigetsu isn't the worst being on earth either." "W-w-well Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuko have taken to him, they hang out a lot, and I swear that Sasuko has a mad crush on him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu are turning into the three musketeers in how close they've gotten while you were out. H-he also seems to be interested in you, he likes asking our friends about you, it's part of what creeps me out about him, how he wants to know so much about you. Oh, and one last thing, you of course are invited too, Naruto and Sasuke expect you to be there." "Alright, if that's all, I have to get to my bath Hinata" "Goodbye Ino, see you soon?" "Of course Hinata!" the line disconnected and she closed her phone, putting it down in a place where it would be dry.

She sank all the way into the water till she was submerged. _He's been talking about me, asking my friends about me…the man that saved my life more than once still wants me even after I shunned him, and he'll be at the party that I am supposed to be at, he will want to talk, I should prepare myself for that time." _


End file.
